My Moon My Man
by karenkaVampiire7
Summary: Muchos consideran raro que aun me acuerdo del dia que naci a mis 18 años, mis padres Bella Swan y Edward Cullen
1. Capiitulo 1

Capitulo 1

La mayoría de la gente considera extraño que a mis 18 años aun recuerde el día de mi nacimiento, mis padres, Isabella mejor dicho Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Mi nombre Renessme Cullen Swan.

-Buenos días princesa- mi mama me despertó con un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días… supongo… y mi papa?- le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

-Abajo con tus abuelos y tus tíos, te están esperando para presentarte a alguien muy importante y más tarde te tengo una sorpresa. Anda ve a bañarte y ponte la ropa que he dejado en el tocador.- me dio un abrazo y salió por la puerta.

Creo que era alguien muy importante como para ponerme un vestido, en fin, me di una ducha rápida, me cepille el cabello y lo recogí en una coleta, me puse el vestido y los zapatos que había dicho mamá.

-Buenos días- me dijo papa, mis abuelos y mis tíos excepto los tres hombres altos de negro hasta después…

-Buenos días, permíteme presentarnos… yo soy Aro Vulturi y ellos son Marco y Cayo Vulturi.- el hombre más alto me saludo.

- Buenos días- _me quede pensando…_ _quiénes son estos tipos?…_

-Este hija… ellos son los vampiros que vienen de Italia, de los que te platique te acuerdas?- mi papa leyó mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera responder Aro comento

-Tienen que disculparnos pero tenemos que regresar a Italia dejamos a Jane sola y queremos regresar lo más pronto posible.- se dieron la vuelta y mi abuelo Carlisle los acompaño a la puerta.

-Ma cual es mi sorpresa?- le dije a mama y ella me hizo una mueca de que guardara silencio.

-Bella… no me digas que la vas a llevar…- mi papa le dijo muy serio

-No es asunto tuyo Edward- mi mama le contesto y me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al garaje, mi mama destapo una hermosa motocicleta Harley Davison color negra.

-Mama estas loca, tu no sabes manejarla- le dije mientras estudiaba la motocicleta.

-Claro que si, vamos súbete.- nos subimos a la moto y nos dirigimos al bosque.

No podía creer que mi madre supiera andar el motocicleta, observe cuidadosamente el camino sin perder ni un detalle de vista.

-Listo, llegamos- mi mama apago la motocicleta. –Ven hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-Pero… donde estamos?- estábamos en un garaje lleno de motocicletas y partes de autos.

-Hola Jake. Te traje a alguien que quería que conocieras.- mi madre hablaba con un chico que arreglaba una motocicleta

-Hola Bella!- cargo a mi mama y la bajo después de percatarse de mi presencia. –wow, quien es la belleza que te acompaña- se acerco a mi y me saludo.

-Hola soy Jacob Black pero tú puedes decirme Jake- me guiño un ojo que hizo que me sonrojara. –Y soy el mejor amigo de Bella-

-Hola… em… Jake… yo soy Renessme Cullen…- Jake, sorprendido volteo a ver a mi mama y le dijo.

-Otra hermana Cullen?- mi mama sonrio y le contesto.

-No, es mi hija…- Jake se sonrojo mas de lo que me había puesto yo.

-Bueno corazón como el ya te dijo el es Jake mi mejor amigo.- me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el. –Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan… la llevas a la casa Jake, ok?- mi mama se subió a la motocicleta se puso el casco y se fue.


	2. Capiitulo 2

Capitulo 2

-Perdón, no sabía que eras su hija- Jake era muy guapo lo cual hizo que hizo difícilmente prestara atención.

-Este... No te preocupes…- empecé a pasear por el garaje observando todas las increíbles motos que había en el lugar.

-Te gustan las motos?- Jake me pregunto con un tono un tanto divertido.

-Me encantan, pero mi papa me mataría si me ve en una y aparte no se andar en ella.- mi papa tenía un cierto odio por las motos, solo que no nunca me dijo porque.

-Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar… yo enseñe a tu mama.- Sonrió dejando ver sus enormes colmillos blancos.

-Enserio estaría increíble!- de la emoción salte a su cuello, sentí un calor impresionante pero extraño. –Qué pena… lo solté y me hice para atrás, oye pero, porque no te siento frio?- le pregunte extrañamente

-Es que yo no soy un vampiro como tu- se quito la playera dejando ver un tatuaje en su brazo y ese cuerpo que me dejo boca abierta

-No no no, yo soy semi-vampiro, deje de crecer físicamente hasta los 18- le explique

-Ahh ya veo… yo soy un licántropo, de sangre caliente.- tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de satisfacción al sentir su calor.

-Te gusta, cierto…?- me pregunto con una cara seductora

-Pues es distinto- quite mi mano y la puse sobre mi cuello, sonó mi celular, era mi papa, conteste.

-_bueno, Hola papa.-_

_-te quiero aquí ensegui…- _no termino

Jake me arrebato el teléfono _ -No te preocupes ya la llevo- _y colgó

-Nos vamos?- me ofreció un caso y me subi a su moto.

-Sujétate bien- apreté contra su increíble y bien marcada espalda

Todo el camino iba muy calientita y comoda que me quede dormida.

-Renee, Renee, ya llegamos- Jake me acaricio el cabello y me bajo de la moto y me llevo a la puerta cargando, cuando me di cuenta Jake me estaba dejando en mi cama estaba tan comoda que jale a Jake del cuello.

-Quedate aquí- le dije entre dormida…

-Lo siento pequeña no puedo tu papa esta…- mi papa lo interrumpió cuando el me estaba diciendo al oído.

-Jacob ya te puedes ir.- mi papa le dijo enojado, al parecer leyó sus pensamientos…

-No te preocupes amor nunca dejare que te toque Jacob- mi papa estaba a un lado mío.

Después tenía que ir a ver a Jake… estaba empezando a sentir algo por el


	3. Capiitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La mañana siguiente decidi ir a ver a Jake, me levante, cuando…

-Buenos días! Lista para la clase de hoy?- mi tio Emmett era una masa musculosa enorme que me daba clases de defensa personal.

-Ammm este si… ya lo había olvidado- después de la clase tenía que escaparme.

-Bueno te espero en donde siempre- Emmett salió y me pare a cambiarme, me puse unos pants y una blusa comodos y unas Nike.

Camine hacia el campo donde solía practicar pero no encontraba a Emmett… sentí una mano un mi hombro y rápido reaccione con lo que me había enseñado Emmett, tome la mano y gire a mi contrincante, me sentí orgullosa… hasta que…

-Auch!- era Emmett

-Tio! Lo siento te lastime! Que pena!- trate de levantarlo y me jalo hacia el

-Claro que no me dolio solo quería ver tu cara!- solto la carcajada y me sente en el suelo.

-Espera ire a la casa por Alice para que nos ayude- Emmett salió corriendo cuando de pronto vi a un hermoso lobo aproximarse hacia mi, me acerque y acaricie sus orejas.

-Wow, que hermoso lobito, espero que Jake se vea mejor que tu hermoso lobito.- estaba hablando sin respuesta con el lobo

-Renee alejate de esa cosa.- me dijo Emmett

-Corre lobito- le di una palmadita en el lomo y salió corriendo

-Qué diablos estás haciendo que no vez que es peligroso, OK bastante por hoy, lo bueno esque tu papa no se va a enterar de esto.- me tomo del brazo y me jalo a la fuerza

-Que te pasa Emmett! Te da miedo que socialice con los licántropos!- me solté de su mano, no sé de donde salió esa furia de mi garganta.

-Que sabes de ellos?- me pregunto

-Lo suficiente, Jake me lo dijo y no pienso volver a tomar una clase si te comportas asi!- aun estaba enojada tenia su mano marcada en mi brazo.

-Renee lo siento, yo…- Mi papa estaba detrás de el

-Emmett déjanos solos- Emmett se quedo sorprendido y se fue

-Renee tu tio no tiene la culpa el solo trataba de proteger a mi bebe- me dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo

-Ya no soy una niña! Se cuidarme sola!- me quite su mano y me di la vuelta y hui

-Dejala estar sola, Amor- escuche como le decía mi mama.

Después de correr tanto me senté en una piedra y empecé a llorar del enojo

-Vaya que tienes tu carácter- dijo una voz detrás de mi, era Jake.- No te preocupes no iba a hacerte daño.

-Cual daño?- no sabia de que estaba hablando

-Cuando Emmett te grito que te alejaras de mi, mi pequeña- recordé que estaba hablando con el lobo y lo que le dije sentí como el color rojo se subía a mi cara.

-Espera… tu pequeña?…- porque me había dicho asi?

-Pensé que sería divertido empezar con los apodos después de que me llamaste lobito.- sonrió.

-Amm… pero… yo…- puso sus labios sobre los mios antes de que terminara la frase…


	4. Capiitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Fue un beso tan apasionado que no pude evitar seguirlo, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando pude sepárame, le dije.

-Porque el beso?- le pregunte aun pegada a su cuerpo

- No se, fue un impulso, con esos labios que tienes que… me vuelven loco.- Jake pasaba su dedo sobre mis labios.

Cambie el tema. –Sigue en pie lo de enseñarme a andar en moto?- se separo.

-Claro, vamos a mi casa, alla esta mi moto.- me tomo de la mano y yo camine con el.

Íbamos platicando de muchas cosas en el camino aprendí muchas cosas de él y el de mi.

-Llegamos, ven acá pequeña- me encantaba que me dijera pequeña

-Ya voy lobito- le dije entre risas.

-Bien primero es el equilibro.- me subió a la moto con un solo brazo y me tomo de la cintura.

-Ya, ahora la enciendo?.- encendí la moto. Jake subió atrás de mi y me ayudo con el equilibrio. Todo iba bien, y de un momento a otro ya estaba manejando yo sola.

-Vez que fácil?- me dijo Jake mientras olfateaba mi cuello –Hueles rico.-

-Jake… mi papa te va a matar, tranquilo- le dije con una sonrisa –Ya es tarde tenemos que volver a mi casa.-

-OK, detente aquí, yo manejo- detuve la moto y me pase para atrás y me sujete de la espalda de Jake.

-Ya llegamos, pequeña.- me bajo de la moto y me beso tiernamente, mi mama estaba en la puerta de la casa me di cuenta cuando termino el beso.

-Bye Jake.- lo abraze y se subió a la moto y se fue.

-Renee…- me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa

-Puedo explicarlo…- no sabia que le iba a decir

-Ven vamos a darte un baño hueles a perro, lo bueno esque tus tios, tus abuelos y tu papa salieron de caza.- entramos a la casa y subi a mi habitación a bañarme.

Mientras me bañaba no dejaba de pensar en el primer beso con Jake, ya estaba enamorada de el, Sali de la ducha y me puse mi pijama, cepille mi cabello y me acosté en mi cama a leer un libro, me estaba quedando domida cuando escuche un golpeteo en mi ventana, me levante y me asome… Ahí estaba Jake en un árbol, le abri la ventana y se paso a mi cuarto.

-Hola pequeña, no dejaba de pensar en ti asi que vine a verte.- Jake se acerco a besarme pero me hice para atrás.

-Jake mi papa no tarda en llegar y se dará cuenta de tu olor, mi mama me dijo que olia a perro cuando llegue.- Le dije poniendo las manos en su pecho

-Mmmm… mejor te veo mañana en donde nos besamos, recuerdas?- como iba a olvidar ese beso…

-OK te veo mañana, ahora vete- lo empuje hacia la ventana y me robo un beso.

-Adiós mi pequeña- salió por la ventana y la cerré, cuando se abrió la puerta era mi mama.

-Era Jake, verdad?- me abrazo y me llevo a la cama.

-Mama… me gusta mucho Jake y creo que yo también le gusto.- cuando acabe la frase entro mi papa a la habitación.


	5. Capiitulo 5

Espero les este gustando mi historia… les dejo mi mail manutdgirl21 avisen xfa que son lectores.

XoXo!

KareenkaVampiire

Capitulo 5

-Bella ya es hora que dejes dormir a Nessie, que tu no duermas no significa que ella no duerma.- dijo mi papa desde la puerta.

-Buenas Noches Cariño.- dijeron los dos y apagaron la luz.

Esa noche soñé con Jake, como quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. Pero mi papa lo impediría. Porque todo era tan complicado entre vampiros y licántropos? En la noche me levante por un vaso de sustituto de sangre a la cocina, Todos estaban platicando afuera y no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia busque un vaso y serví la sangre

-Esque odio como ve ese Jake a nessie- dijo mi papa abiertamente

-Edward tienes que dejar que ella decida lo que quiere, nosotros no te impedimos que salieras con un humano- dijo mi abuela Esme

-Si Ed, si ella se enamorara de Jake tarde o temprano tendría que decírselos.- dijo mi tia Alice.

Mi tio Emmett salió a merodear, faltaba mi tia Rose…

-Despierta?- mi tia estaba tras de mi

-Rose me asustaste…- deje el vaso en la mesa

-Oye vi que Jake entro a tu cuarto hace un rato.- levanto una ceja

-Tía por favor no le digas nada a mi papa- le suplique

-Solo cuéntame que paso- tenía que inventar algo así que le dije una mentira

-Me dijo que le saludara a mi mama, que ya no podía acercarse a ella por mi papa- pase saliva muy nerviosa

-Más le vale a ese perro que se comporte sin no se las verá conmigo- sonó amenazante…

-Este… ya me voy a dormir- subí rápido las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación.

En la mañana salí a escondidas a ver a Jake, baje por las escaleras traseras y entre al garaje por mi audi TT, lo prendí y Sali, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, trate de acordarme como era el camino y por suerte si llegue, me baje del auto y busque a Jake…

-Pequeña que haces aquí tan temprano, pensaba ir a tu cas…- no lo deje terminar lo abrasé y le dije

-Jake no sabes cuánto te extrañe- me cargo y me sentó en unas escaleras

-Jaja, yo también te extrañe peque.- me dio un beso en la frente

-Que haremos hoy?- le pregunte con emoción

-Mmm… te presentare a mi papa- dijo sonriente

-Oh… OK.- me daba un poco de miedo, me subió a su espalda y nos dirigimos adentro de su casa.

-Mira peque el es mi papa Bill Black- me bajo de su espalda y me acerque al señor en silla de ruedas –Papa ella es Renessme, al hija de Bella-

-Mucho gusto- le di la mano para saludarlo.

-Vaya que te pareces a tu mama, mucho gusto Renee.- me estrecho la mano

-Bueno papa ya nos vamos- Jake me tomo de la mano y salimos de su casa

-Ahora que haremos?- yo solo quería estar con el

-Que te parece si vamos a pasear por ahí- me gusto la idea


End file.
